


Two Rems, the Prince, and the Critic

by TypicallyUntypical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicallyUntypical/pseuds/TypicallyUntypical
Summary: A little bit of light Remy x Remus fluff and Roman x Anton fluff. Not much of a plot this time but it's cute.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, The Critic/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sanders Sides Soulmate September, Untypicals Sanders Sides One Shots





	Two Rems, the Prince, and the Critic

Remy and his twin brother Anton were sitting at Starbucks. One was writing a scathing review of the particular Starbucks they were in while the other went through a website where people posted their _‘soul thoughts’_. These thoughts were a sentence written on the inside of your arm that reflected your soulmate’s impressions of you the first time you met. Anton had _‘What a Bitch, I love it’_ written on his arm. He had been judged for that since he was very young, and it made him very cynical and jaded. He was ready to quick anyone to the quick if they so much as looked at him the wrong way. Remy was more than happy to fuel that fire.

“What about this one?” He asked, showing his phone to his brother, the picture was of someone’s arm and they could both easily read the words, _‘So beautiful’._

Anton looked it over very briefly, “2 out of 10, no originality, no defining characteristics, puts too much value on beauty, but at least it’s nice.”

Remy smirked and kept looking. He loved his brother’s critiques of everything. Anton critiqued the places they ate at, the people they met, and most often since Remy enjoyed getting his opinion, people’s ‘soul thoughts’. Anton was honest, some people called him blunt but it wasn’t just that. When Anton liked something, he didn’t hide it. He wasn’t ashamed of who he was and after the years of bullying, Remy was glad his brother had found peace to be himself. It gave Remy the confidence to be himself as well.

That also meant when two people walked in wearing very unique outfits, Remy was quick to point them out. The two seemed to be twin males, one wearing a crop top, short shorts, and fishnet stockings. He had a silver streak in his hair and Remy would admit he stared for a bit longer than was polite in society. Who was going to know? He wore his sunglasses inside for just that reason.

Anton, however, found his eyes drifting to the other. Tall, tanned skin, and built like a Grecian god, the man was wearing a prince costume. “Bold choice of clothing; I appreciate the confidence. Jawline is pretty good and unless my eyes deceive me he has some muscle, but he’s probably an attention seeker. How could you not be with that body and outfit? 8 out of 10 on looks alone.”

Apparently he had said that loud enough that the ‘prince’ looked over at them, his brow furrowing before a smirk fell on his face. Then his eyes scanned down to Anton’s uncovered arms and his smile only grew. The ‘prince’ tapped his brother’s arm and the two of them began walking over. Remy was still checking out the other twin behind his sunglasses and he could tell that this wild man could do the same.

“Greetings nerd and biker, you have the honorable chance to meet me, Prince Roman, and my brother. I must commend you on your sense of fashion,” he said to Anton as he began to roll up his sleeve. “For had it not been for your short sleeves, I would not have realized our destinies were intertwined.”

Written on Roman’s arm was the words that Anton had said without question. _‘Bold choice of clothing.’_

“I must say, these words have given me the confidence to be myself, as, without them, I might have succumbed to the drabness of typical fashion and style.”

Anton was looking him up and down. He could tell this man was extra as hell and maybe bitch wasn’t as much of an insult as he thought it was meant to be. “I guess we could make a 10 out of you.”

Roman put his hand to his chest in offense. “I am a ten.”

“We will see,” He turned to Remy who nodded. They had had a plan in place for years now, just in case. “You, me, the park, we will play out all of the cliches and see if you can make the cut for boyfriend.” Anton closed his laptop, standing up and walking towards the door. Roman followed along without a second thought.

“Now that it’s just you and me hot stuff what are you up to?”

The other twin plopped down at the table and Remy’s eyebrow rose.

“Hot stuff, you wouldn’t be flirting with someone who isn’t your soulmate now would you.”

“Eh, even if I am, no one has to know.” His eyebrows wiggled and Remy held back a laugh. “But who knows, we might be. I’m Remus.”

He leaned closer, whispering quietly. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Remy fought against a shiver. This man was tempting, and Remy was living for it. He didn’t have to think twice about shrugging off his leather jacket. Remus seemed fun, even if they weren’t soulmates they could probably have fun together. His compliance apparently made Remus very excited as he began to wiggle in his seat, turning his arm over so that his ‘soul thoughts’ were visible.

_‘Wild and expressive, hot.’_

Remy hesitated for just a moment before pulling his jacket off all the way and showing off his as well. So they were soulmates.

_‘I’d happily tap that for a box of biscuits.’_

The glee in Remus’ eyes was immeasurable and he quickly looked to Remy’s lips. “Consent?” He asked, almost as if being trained and immediately Remy thought, why the hell not.

“Kiss consent only,” he replied before being jerked forward by the collar and being kissed passionately.

“Thank god,” Remus muttered as he pulled away. “I’m pretty sure Ro would have been insufferable talking about finding his soulmate before me. Can I get a name to go with the hot bod?”

“Remy.”

“Really? That means we are Two Rem. Fuck yes, I kissed my soulmate before Ro and we have a stupid couple name. You wanna go do something destructive.”

“Yes, Queen.” Remy got up, pocketing his phone as he wrapped an arm around Remus’ shoulder only to be suddenly picked up.

This was the start of a beautifully destructive relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm running a little bit behind. I'm trying to catch up today. Hope you are all having a good day. 
> 
> Also, thank you to ThisIsFine13 who helped me with the idea for this one-shot!


End file.
